Arial Stone
Name: Arial Stone *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Seraph *'Weapon': 1-Hand Sword (Gladius) *'Element': Water *'Family': Tarion (father), Clara (mother), Eddard (elder brother), Kaylee (younger sister), Jonathan (younger brother), Stephen (youngest sibling and brother) '' Character created by SoulSpectar on YT'' Arial (known as Blue by her close friends and family due to her frequent choice of attire) is a quiet, kind hearted person who has always found herself 'mediocre'. Skilled in both fighting and healing (though only in medicine-making) she's not so much as the best in her field as someone who is multi-talented, very willing to share her skills, and thus someone who can always be flexible. Shy to new people, she's the kind of person who will take you off guard with her humor...in a good way. You never know she's teasing you until you're already laughing. Very loyal to Heidi. Biography Arial was raised far away on a farm that wasn't very prosperous, despite having her four other siblings and both parents working on it constantly. It isn't that her family is lazy or anything; they just have rather ill luck and a very uncaring land lord. While her oldest brother, Eddard, promised to follow their parents' footsteps, Arial swore that she would study hard and become a mercenary, so that her family would at least have one stable income. Leaving her family was heartbreaking for her, which is probably why she is so attached to Heidi- half for loyalty, but also with the need of having someone. However, in her years of training, Arial discovered that she wasn't really 'great' at anything, but rather 'good' at a lot of things. She isn't great at offensive attacking, but her stamina in defensive fighting never seems to end. Her healing powers don't exist, casting wise, but she can whip up any potion you ask in seconds. Everywhere else, she is considered- politely- 'average', though this works to her advantage. Arial considers herself 'just mediocre enough to be useful' but Heidi will always say that her flexibility is a greater asset than someone who is exceptional at just one thing. Arial can be frequently found running around doing various errands and 'special missions' for Heidi, who trusts her especially. Getting to know Arial is difficult, but rather like opening a black box- shy to any new people, she opens up slowly. Once open she is found to have a very pleasant disposition, terrifyingly loyal to anyone she gets close to, and accompanied by cleverly used sarcasm- or, as her Guild mates will put it 'ninja jesting'. Generally, you won't know you're being teased or joked with until you're already laughing along while she smiles very quietly. She takes her work very seriously and has to often be reminded by her fellow Seraphs to relax. Her thoughts of her family keep her from settling down- it's rare to see her sitting still. One quirk about Arial is that she'll always wear armor, despite everyone telling her that she doesn't have to. This is from her thinking this what was mercenaries wore- a side-effect of living in an isolated area. It will also, always, be blue. Abilities Sword-fighting with a high stamina and iron hard defensive techniques. While her offensive strength and speed won't win any awards, she can still hold her own during a fight. On the healing side of things, her best ability is with potion-making. She's never been able to cast a single healing spell, but give her a few herbs and ingredients and she'll have you right in no time! Her one skill set is using the technique Guardian, which she stumbled upon and learned, much to everyone's surprise (including her own) rather quickly and without much difficulty. This means, during battle, she's set to the back so that she has a clear opening to shield everyone when needed. Category:Characters